


Zona de conforto

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, ish
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Uma pequena 'auto-análise' despretensiosa de Palermo.





	Zona de conforto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323269) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



Então. Uma pequena auto-análise despretensiosa.

Pois claro. Caíra a tal ponto que já nem sabia o significado das palavras. _'Despretensiosa'_?

Martín poderia rir-se de si próprio se não fosse tão deprimente. Por mais acostumado que estivesse à merda, às vezes já não conseguia rir-se dela. A piada perdia a sua graça quando era repetida tantas vezes.

Estava trancado no Banco de Espanha - o seu objectivo há tanto tempo - e só conseguira fazer merda. O plano devia ser seguido à risca, mas esse plano incluía obrigatoriamente pessoas, e essas eram variáveis que Martín tinha de conhecer e lidar, quer quisesse, quer não, da mesma forma que lidava com tudo o resto. Objectivamente. Implacavelmente.

Claro que só fizera merda. Já não se satisfazia em existir na sua zona de conforto sozinho. Não, tinha de espalhar a merda e o caos e tornar a vida dos outros tão miserável quanto a sua. Não conseguia tratá-los de outra maneira.

A sua objectividade e a sua implacabilidade tinham matado Nairobi.

Martín não precisava ter ensinado Gandía a libertar-se das algemas - o homem sabia-lo com certeza. Não fora das Special Ops durante seis anos para aprender a fazer trancinhas no cabelo. Mas Martín fora lá instigá-lo, sabendo _perfeitamente_ com quem estava a lidar, tudo para tentar ter aquilo que queria. E o que era isso, exactamente? Controlo. Controlo sobre si e sobre o plano e sobre os outros, porque era assim que tinha de ser, como estava habituado a que fosse.

Não havia nada despretensioso na sua compulsão por controlo. Era só egoísmo. Era só um escape seu, para si e _por si_ , e, como se revelava de forma tão clara agora, os seus escapes à miséria só serviam em vez disso para a confirmar.

Agora, parecia que já nem o seu padrão familiar de auto-destruição estava sob seu poder. Menos uma coisaa, ou mais uma na verdade, que já não controlava. Quase conseguia ouvir a vozinha de Sergio, com a sua sapiência e recriminação, a demonstrar com provas como estivera certo mais uma vez. Martín não era sequer objectivo, era só implacável e impulsivo, e a impulsividade comprometia a sua inteligência. Tudo isto descarrilara por Martín querer voltar a ser o líder, para voltar a ter poder sobre algo, e não só acabara sem cumprir esse objectivo como _ele_ desestabilizara todo o grupo e todo o plano. Portanto, já nem conseguia controlar a sua auto-destruição e usá-la como foco da sua atenção. Agora, não tinha escapatória de si próprio.

Um merdas que só conseguia destruir tudo e ser deixado para trás.

Andrés nunca teria sabotado o próprio plano. Teria arranjado alguma forma de voltar ao poder, sim, mas não teria feito nada do que Martín fizera. Martín destruía porque não sabia fazer mais nada. Mas que grande engenheiro saíra.

E Nairobi. Nunca gostara da mulher, por vários motivos, e muitos deles alheios a ela enquanto pessoa, mas claro que não quisera que ela morresse. Não era suposto. Não gostava dela, mas sabia reconhecer a importância do papel dela no assalto, e acima de tudo, o quão importante era para todos os que estavam lá dentro. Ela sim tinha o respeito dos que liderava, mesmo cometendo erros, mesmo sendo insuportável. Nairobi sim conseguira por mérito próprio aquilo que Martín quisera arrancar de Tóquio à força para si, porque ela não quisera ter poder algum e não precisara disso para se sentir bem.

Agora estava morta por consequência das acções de Martín, e causara uma dor imensurável a todos, especialmente a Helsínquia.

Martín não gostava de gostar de Helsínquia. Não queria. Não queria não ter esse controlo, não queria mais uma vez ter de lidar com tudo aquilo, mas mais uma vez, a sua tentativa de escape só evidenciava o quão merdas e miserável era. Ouvir _isso_ dito em voz alta tinha-lo feito odiá-la. Raios partam a Nairobi.

Martín estava cansado de tentar arranjar desculpas e justificações para si próprio. E a ideia anormal de ter coragem de as dar a outros parecia-lhe também desnecessária. Às vezes, era só honestamente cansativo estar tão habituado a tanta merda que era incapaz de fazer ou sentir outra coisa.

...foda-se, que idiota.

.

fim

.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem. Disclaimer óbvio mas não há nada na Casa de Papel que seja meu.


End file.
